Conveyor systems are used through industries for many reasons such as loading or unloading a truck, moving articles within a machine or factory, or moving articles to a secondary packing location. Conveyor systems typically include a plurality of rollers so that as an article such as a box is placed on the conveyor system, the article can be moved without lifting the article as the article moves between two locations. Some conveyor systems only include free rolling rollers that allow an article to move using gravity, a push from a user, or another article pushing a first article down the conveyor. Some conveyor systems are motorized so that one or more of the rollers rotate to move an article along the conveyor system. These conveyor systems generally include a motor connected to, or integrated into, one or more of the rollers that is suspended from a conveyor frame that rotates one or more of the rollers. The one or more rotated rollers may be coupled to other rollers so that multiple rollers are driven by a motor. These motors are generally connected using wires to a fixed power source such as a building power outlet or main power feed. An extension cord may be used to power the motors when the conveyor system is movable and/or expandable/contractible.
Examples of conveyor systems may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,918,574; 5,636,728; 6,206,181; and 9,004,263; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0277175, all of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. It would be attractive to have a power storage device to store energy to power a conveyor system. What is needed is a power storage device that includes a power module that charges the power storage device when connected to an external power source. It would be attractive to have a power storage device that powers a conveyor system when the power storage device, motor, or both free of connection to an external power source. What is needed is a power storage device that includes a controller to change a power feed from an external fixed power source to the power storage device. It would be attractive to have a power storage device that converts AC power to DC. What is needed is a power storage device that is an uninterruptable power supply and supplies power when the conveyor system is disconnected from an external power source, power is off, or both.